


The Fade and Faded

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Series: The Fade and Fading [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tranquil Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: The alternate bad ending to The Fade and Fading.





	1. Faded

He was a fool. Allowing Hanhari time to celebrate with the Inquisition had given Vivienne time to act. For what it counted, it had been a nice party. Josephine had managed beautifully on such short notice but in hindsight it’s hard not to wonder if perhaps it’d all been an elaborate trap to make him let down his guard. Josephine, however cunning, wasn’t so devious though. That was only his paranoia eating at him. Vivienne was well connected enough to have managed this alone.

It was Leliana who pulled Dorian away from the party, her spies having caught onto the trouble (but not intervened. For fear? Or on order?) as it progressed. The dungeons, for lack of a better word, had a number of Chevaliers presumably under Vivienne’s employ, and a few templars whom Dorian vaguely recognized from around Skyhold. They’d struck him as the bitter sort but before now he’d never really had any proof behind that hunch. And at the center of it all was Vivienne herself, hand on Hanhari’s chin, tilting his face up as she apologized for her behavior.  
“But you surely understand now that it was necessary dear. I’d like to hope that you did before.”  
He seemed largely untroubled, other than his right hand gently rubbing the lyrium brand disrupting the delicate red lines reaching up from the bridge of his nose.  
“How _dare_ you! Unhand him immediately!” Dorian charged forward, uncaring of the group of well armored individuals around the pair. A few drew weapons but nothing more.  
Vivienne obeyed him with a frown, getting out of the way smoothly before he fell upon the short man.  
“Hanhari! Are you alright? Does it hurt?” He pulled the elf’s hand away from his forehead, pulling his hair back with his other hand for a better view. “You damaged his vallaslin!” He only looked back to Vivienne in anger for a moment, begrudged to pull his attention away from his amatus.  
“He has already told us that he was not going back to his clan. I imagine that’s no different now. It isn’t as though he will be troubled by it.”  
“…I am fine. It does not hurt much. Aches though. Is that enough information?” He looked up to Dorian blankly, his gaze duller than it should have been looking at him.  
“No!” He wailed, pulling the man close when he opened his mouth to continue, “Ah, not you. Fasta vass.” He swallowed a few times, trying to chase the dry, choked feeling in his throat. What about the Anchor? His amatus literally had a bit of the Fade attached to him (that is what it was, wasn’t it? Suddenly he wasn’t so sure. He should have been studying it more all this time), why was it having no effect? Or was it, and it simply wasn’t enough somehow? “…Come with me amatus. I can’t stay here any longer…” Keeping an arm around his shoulders, he started pulling the other man away with him. He encountered no resistance.  
“I am sorry, Dorian. But it is better this way. I only want what is best for him.”  
He froze up at the woman’s words. “‘Better this way’? For whom, exactly? For your delicate Orlesian senses perhaps?” He let go of Hanhari, who waited for him patiently as he snarled at the other mage. “Leliana… If you don’t want this interrupting the celebration, then you may take him to my quarters.”  
“Dorian, what are you doing?” The woman stepped forward, not touching the Tranquil elf at all as she came close.  
“…I’m going to kill her.”  
“Nonsense. You are not even armed, and it will accomplish nothing!”  
“Do I look like I care?! I-”  
“I agree with Leliana.” Hanhari stated firmly. “It is not productive. …As Inquisitor, I won’t have it.”  
Dorian stared at the other for a long moment. Tranquil weren’t suppose to give orders of any kind. Of course, he was following Leliana one could argue, but he was doing so with the intention of enforcing her recommendation. “I… …As you wish, I suppose. Do you mind coming to my quarters with me?”  
He shook his head and offered his hand placidly, “It seems you would be better off elsewhere anyway.”  
He tried not to stare any longer. It wasn’t the same voice exactly, but it was the same _force_ and it was bizarre. Dorian had dealt with Tranquil before. Oh they tried to hide them at home, but there was enough of them that it was impossible to catch every one. Like drops of water through a damaged roof. Dorian knew enough to know that Hanhari had not forgotten who he was, nor was he simply a puppet, but the _implications_ of that were only really hitting him now. “You’re right. I apologize for my brash behavior…” Dorian allowed himself to be led back into the evening air. Only the spymaster followed them.  
“It’s fine. Under the circumstances I should have expected it. I think you’ll not be the last to react this way. Leliana?” His tone was empty, the intonation behind his question feeling mechanical. It sent icy shivers down Dorian’s back.  
“Yes, Inquisitor?” She spoke hesitantly, trying to get a read on a man who no longer had any emotional cues. Lady Nightingale had a twinkle of fascination in her eyes but her lips were tense, as were her shoulders. Dorian couldn’t help but wonder what she was looking for. Was she simply as shocked as he was at his continued hold on authority?  
Then again… Vivienne had clearly had to restrain him to accomplish her goal if her help was anything to go by and she was technically one of his followers. Not even an advisor. It made sense that he would have recognized that she had no authority to strip him of his position.  
“Arrange for Vivienne’s departure. Make it quiet: an incident involving internal violence so shortly after our victory would reflect poorly on us. She did overstep her bounds. Unfortunately I don’t think this particular act of insubordination can be covered up. I do not expect her to return under any foreseeable circumstance. After that, inform Cullen and Josephine. Try not to distress them.”  
“Understood, Inquisitor. What of the others?”  
“Do as you see fit. They will all know in due time.”  
Leliana frowned, staying back at the foot of the stairs up to the battlements as they ascended. Really, it was so callous an assessment. So unlike him. …What was Hanhari without his mercy? His compassion and sense of humor?  
Dorian took a steadying breath. He’d be finding out. For the time being there was no getting out of this. At least for the evening.  
…Alexius was still around. Surely this would count as magical research, yes? Cole was readily available, but his status as a spirit was dubious now… Worth a look regardless. His necromancy could be useful, if applied with caution, but he’d need test subjects first and that edged the line of the morally acceptable. There was also the matter of the Anchor and it’s effect on the elf that would need investigation. His certainty that it would have counteracted the lyrium branding likely didn’t help his lack of precautions against this… Fool assumptions. He’d be making no more of them.

The walk to his quarters was stiff and quiet. Dorian’s mind was spinning with dozens of possibilities (how would the others react? Particularly Miris… He didn’t want to dwell on this. What could he do?) and Hanhari had no need to speak. The room they arrived in was unpleasantly cool and stuffy with dust. Dorian did still have some things here, but he’d largely moved into the Inquisitor’s room. The man in question pulled smoothly away from him, pulling a spare blanket from under his bed and setting it on top before going digging through his drawers. “You should sit down. You’re still distressed.”  
“As you wish… What are you looking for?”  
“Nightclothes, candles, and a rag.”  
“You presume I would have candles? …What do you need candles for?”  
He paused, looking up at the other. “Do you not? It seemed the sort of extraneous thing you would like to have. I understand that the current setting will not help much with your discomfort.”  
Dorian frowned, “You’re… trying to make me comfortable?”  
“Comfortable people do better work and are more likely to listen. You’ll also not sleep as well if you are uncomfortable, which affects your work and, more importantly, your health.”  
“…I suppose those are all fair points. Would you be doing the same for someone else?”  
“I wouldn’t be sleeping with someone else.”  
Dorian sighed, not sure if the blunt words took any edge off of the situation. He watched Hanhari search his belongings for a bit longer before burying his face in his hands. The man was right, he’d never get any sleep if his rushing mind didn’t settle and if he didn’t sleep he wouldn’t get in any good work tomorrow. The better a start he got, the sooner this… This nightmare, would be over for both of them.  
The rustle of clothes grabbed his attention and he looked up, perhaps against his better judgement, as the other man undressed. There was no show or shyness but that could be expected. Dorian wasn’t much for nightclothes, but the chill of Skyhold had made them more appealing for a while (even if all that was available at the time was _horrifically dull looking_ ). Hanhari’s quarters… Well, they’d both found that they were perfectly warm together even without clothes. “You know, I think this may be the first time you’ve worn any clothes of mine. …Truly a lost opportunity.”  
“How so? It doesn’t fit at all.” Indeed, try as he might to adjust the thick cotton shirt and pants they were made for a wider, taller, human frame. There was no annoyance in his voice, but it was deliciously easy to imagine.  
“Hm, so it seems. Put it away, with the extra blanket and me around you, neither of us should get particularly cold and we won’t be disturbed tomorrow morning. Whatever business remains, it isn’t urgent amatus. And you wouldn’t want to go out in nightclothes anyway, mine or yours.”  
“…Yes. You’re right.” He gave up the fuss without fanfare, letting the pants drop to the floor but leaving the shirt on for the time being. He carefully wiped down a few of the dusty dressers as well as the vanity, then set out the scented candles that, admittedly, Dorian had managed to forget about. Without being asked, as each was set down, Dorian extended the small amount of energy required to light them.  
Looking around, the elf gave an approving nod and finally stripped the oversized shirt back off his body. Grabbing the pants, he refolded them and placed them back where he presumably found them, along with another set of clothes that Dorian hadn’t noticed before. They’d likely been fetched for him. The elf didn’t move stiffly exactly as he came over, but something about it was different. No lean towards the object of his focus perhaps? The mage swallowed hard and looked away as the other man started removing his clothes. Hanhari had once joked that his preferred outfit was a bit like a puzzle. ( _"One more reason to enjoy undressing you. There’s such a_ nice _reward for solving it!"_ ) Grey eyes fluttered closed as warm, steady hands stroked down his neck and shoulders as he was stripped.  
“I’ll need you to stand if you want me to finish.”  
“No… No it’s fine. I’ll deal with this and you lie down. I’m perfectly capable.”  
“I know.”  
The elf rounded the bed while he dealt with his boots, pants, and smalls. Dorian wanted as few reminders of his failure while he tried to get to sleep as reasonably possible. Hopefully he’d wake up better equipped to deal with this somehow. It hadn’t been as terrible as he’d been expecting- for him. What was happening to Hanhari was likely infinitely more unpleasant for him… Not now per say but in hindsight…. Assuming that this really could be- Dorian shook his head, taking a deep breath and getting into his long abandoned bed. Hanhari adjusted onto his side to face the other, observing him with an utterly unreadable expression. …Likely because there was nothing to be read. “I’m… sorry. I don’t mean to behave standoffishly…”  
“It is fine. This is an unusual situation, right? Most people do not stay with Tranquil partners, do they? …I don’t know much about Tranquility truthfully. What I do know is largely negative.” His eyes still had some shine in them. Interest and focus. It wasn’t hungry or sharp but it was there.  
“I wouldn’t know. Most of Thedas likes to brush the Tranquil away and they know it. …I won’t do that to you amatus.”  
“I know. …Do you want to talk, or just sleep? I’m fine with either.”  
The Tevinter gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling the elf under his chin. “…Sleep. Let’s… just sleep.”  
“Alright.”  
With a shaky breath, Dorian squeezed his eyes shut (squeezed his amatus) and prayed that somehow, maybe, this had all just been a dream in the Fade gone sour.


	2. Bad End to a Good Night

Leliana slipped through the drunken crowd with ease. Some people were chattering behind their hands about the Inquisitor and his ‘amore’ vanishing into the night, most were still whooping about Corypheus’ defeat. An initial touch to Cullen’s shoulder was responded to with tired swatting. It was Trevelyan who redirected the man’s attentions (they’d clearly been drinking as well, not that she could blame them. That is what the night had been for. Should have been for). Cullen frowned slightly at the sight of Leliana. “Trouble?”  
“Of a sort. Let the people celebrate, but met me in the rookery. …Bring Nanna with you for good measure,” she added quietly.  
Both blondes nodded, turning back to each other for a moment to finish whatever they’d been saying to one another, or perhaps doing. Josephine was more sober. Not entirely… Leliana paused, looking to her right at the fireplace there. Miris and Blackwall were leaning together were they sat before it. By the rise and fall of the pregnant woman’s shoulders she was most likely asleep. They could be informed in the morning. First thing in the morning, Leliana already knew when the elven huntress would most likely be awake again. Varric was writing where he’d been sitting for nearly the entire evening, a third and half eaten plate of food set to the side. Sauntering up to the man, she cleared her throat quietly. “You know, I would imagine that one of the towers would have a fine view of the scar in the sky. You ought to get the details on that before you leave for Kirkwall.”  
He looked up to her for a moment, looking over her face before breaking into a wide smile. “Why Lady Nightingale, you may be onto something. Better do it now, in case it fades by tomorrow or something.” He stood, collecting his ink and papers before sliding away towards the nearest door and going past the guard there.  
Cullen and Nanna left behind her, heading through the front as though to head towards Cullen’s accommodations.  
Cole was nowhere to be seen. Sera had her face buried into her sweetheart’s chest, mumbling in a way that said she likely was very inebriated indeed. The Iron Bull had already noticed what Leliana was doing, standing to stretch and heading out the front as well and wishing the Chargers a good night. He’d probably follow Cullen. Only Krem seemed at all suspicious of the sudden departure, but he let it go in favor of continued celebrating.  
Cassandra had turned in for the night. Only Josephine was left to inform. “Josie, the night is winding down quite peacefully, don’t you think?”  
“Oh, I… Yes. Mostly. Some of our guests remain quite rowdy but it’s no trouble.”  
“Come, let me steal you for one drink in peace together.”  
“I shouldn’t, I am still the hostess and-”  
“Humor me just a moment. I never said we had to finish a whole bottle of fine wine.”  
“Oh… Alright. One drink in private. I’m sure everything will be… perfectly fine.”  
Leliana led the diplomat away with a smile, only souring once they were out of everyone’s view and going straight to the rookery.  
“This… is not about a drink, is it?”  
“I am afraid not.”

 

Cullen, Nanna, The Iron Bull, Varric, and Cole all greeted the two women when they reached the apex of the steps.  
“So, how’s our night getting ruined? I’m surprised it doesn’t involve a mass panic.” Varric pinched at the bridge of his nose, leaning against her table where he’d placed all his things.  
“…It very well still could, if we don’t handle it delicately. …The Inquisitor is…” She sighed, looking down where her hands came together to fuss.  
“The Inquisitor is what? …Oh please tell me he hasn’t died somehow. I do not wish my last words to him to be about some banquet.”  
“He is not dead, but he is… He has been made Tranquil. It seems Vivienne caught on to us, or something of the sort. On the Inquisitor’s orders she’s already been set away.”  
“On his orders?” Cullen said with a scowl, “How? You just said he was Tranquil.” - “Maker’s breath, he had you kick her out in the middle of the night?!” - “…Shit.” - “Damn, she could be cold but I didn’t realize the Madam could go that far…”  
“AHEM.” It was Trevelyan who stopped the group from their mutual chattering. “We should let Leliana continue?”  
The red haired woman looked over them all quietly. “The Herald still recognizes his position of authority. Though he also realizes that he’s… no longer what people will be expecting.”  
“…Does Sparkler know?”  
“He’s with the other now. …I am not sure how Dorian is taking it. He seemed… distant, once the Inquisitor stopped him from attacking Vivienne.”  
Nanna leaned into Cullen, eyes downcast. “They deserved better, on a night like this. They really did.” A moment of quiet agreement followed.  
“…Perhaps… Perhaps it’s for the best? Hanhari is- was a blood mage after all.” Cullen looked between everyone. Most refused to meet his gaze.  
“Ya know Curly, you’ve gotten a lot better since Kirkwall. Sometimes though,” the dwarf gathered his things up slowly, “sometimes you’re still a prick.” He left then, not looking back.  
The Iron Bull sighed, “So, what’s this mean for the boss? We might have a way to fix him, right?”  
“If the Seekers are correct. The Rite of Tranquility is different than the rituals Cassandra went through however. It is faster; a more violent severing with a physical brand to show for it. …We will have to explore what it will do to him before applying any possible cures.”  
“…Which means we may end up doing… terrible things. Doesn’t it?”  
“We will be careful Josie. The Tranquil are not just tools after all. We will not treat them as such.”  
“…This is not a good way to end the night.” Cole said quietly. “I wanted to do something. But he wouldn’t have liked that. Now or then.”  
“…I must get back before I’m missed.” Josephine hurried away, her eyes shinier than they were when she’d arrived.  
Nanna straightened up, putting a firm hand on Cullen’s back, “I’ll be with you shortly… I want to talk to Cole a bit.”  
He nodded at her, pecking her temple before walking away.  
“Cole…”  
“You want to know what it was like. What he felt before he couldn’t feel anything at all anymore. You’re scared because if it’s bad then it’s one more reason for you not to admire the templars anymore.”  
“I’m very scared.”  
“Man… I don’t wanna hear about this crap if I don’t have to. I’m gonna turn in. Only wake me up tomorrow if it’s important.”  
The remaining three let Bull get out of hearing range. “…When he realized, he was very afraid. And angry. He earned one night. One night for nothing but _peace and love_ and he wasn’t going to be able to have it. Then there was pain… More pain then I think I’ve ever heard, then nothing. A sun with no birds. Tranquil still think, but they don’t feel, so they’re very, very quiet all the time. So he’s quiet, for now.”  
“…Thank you Cole.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s not what you wanted.”  
“It’s the truth. That’s more important. What about Dorian? Are they still awake?”  
“I don’t know. …When he was bringing Hanhari to his room though, his mind was like bees. A whole hive of bees.”  
Leliana frowned, “I don’t remember seeing you out there Cole. I thought you couldn’t make people forget you anymore.”  
“I didn’t. It was just dark outside and you were too focused on him.”


End file.
